


Diverging Paths

by KidWestHope16



Category: Supernatural, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Archangel body guard, Prophetic Visions, This is why Wally doesn't believe in magic, Wally is in denial, Wally is the true prophet, but it's a secret so it's more like a trickster bodyguard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: We all know Chuck isn't the true prophet. So who is? Why, Wally West of course! And the angel assigned to him? That's easy, the trickster Loki, after all, it couldn't be known that an arch angel safeguarding some no name kid. Not when the prophet was supposed to be having an arch angel looking out for him instead.





	Diverging Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he was little, he would see things about to happen. At first, he chalked it up to imagination and junk food before bed. But then he realized that the people he could see in these daydreams were actual people. He'd seen them in Amber alerts.  
> Once he realized what he saw was real, he was visited by a man who told him about a world living beside his own. A world of supernatural creatures and his role in that world.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: the end is where we begin by TFK

Wally had been seven when he realized the days had been repeating. It wasn't a great revelation, it was just a sudden thought, that oh, this already happened.  
And that some of his dreams had happened years ago. There was no rhyme or reason to these dreams.  
He began writing in a journal, the things he experiences in his dreams, daydreams, and nightmares. He began researching the towns, states and lore he'd witnessed when seeing two boys and their father.  
Pieces began to align as he slowly came to the realization that his dreams actually happened.  
It didn't actually hit home until he met a ghost that tried to kill him. The small iron bracelet he found on his pillowcase one day served its purpose and dispersed the violent ghost. He took out the salt packets from his pocket and tore them open keeping the ghost from following him.  
"Not bad kid." Said a stranger from behind him as he panted on all fours trying to catch his breath. The adrenaline That was coursing through his veins had yet to fade as he scrambled to his feet to face the man with a mischievous smirk. That was the first time he met the man who would become his guardian angel.  
He taught Wally a few things here and there that he didn't understand from his dreams. And left him small gifts to protect him from the world unknown.  
He didn't stop Wally from walking into a life of shadows. He did give him the number of a man who could help answer questions he had.  
That man said his name was Robert Singer, but he was known as Bobby by many including the two brothers in his dreams.  
  
Wally didn't always see him and when he did, he never looked the same. He felt the same though. Full of warmth and light but also mischievous and cruel when he had to be. Especially if Wally's dad wasn't being very nice to him.  
Wally asked him once why he was always around and why he could see these dreams but the man told him to ask when he was a few years older.  
And whenever Wally went on a hunt, (he wasn't allowed to until he was nine with capable back up), he accompanied him. Or sent someone his way. A few times he worked with Bobby Singer who couldn't convince him to leave the job. Wally argued that since he knew of the danger lurking in shadows he'd be in more danger. That he wanted to help people that were unaware, like the brothers in his dreams. Not that he told anyone about the dreams.  
  
The stranger who was actually his guardian angel told him to keep his dreams a secret.  
  
  
There were many stipulations to him being a hunter.  
He was allowed to go on hunts during the weekends with his homework completed, or summer break.  
School was important and He had to get perfect attendance and high grades.  
He was not to handle any guns or sharp weapons unless he absolutely has to.  
He was to master Latin and be able to recite an exorcism backwards and forwards before he could even think of trying to help another hunter that hasn't worked with him before.  
He could never remove his talismans and he was to accept each one no matter how redundant it was.  
As he grew older some restrictions were added and others were removed but the one he was to always follow was the most important.  
Tell his guardian angel where he was, how to reach him, never disappear from his radar and never let anyone know he had a guardian angel.  
There was a kill on sight order for him after all.  
  
  
  
For many years Wally only operated in his immediate area, then he got super powers. And he was able to go farther than before. He guardian angel, Loki, said that didn't mean he could go off every night. It didn't matter that he didn't have the same sleep schedule or that he had a lot more time on his hands. He was to try and act like a kid still. He was supposed to have fun.  
Even if he was now a superhero, it was not his responsibility to save the whole world.  
He had learned that early on, you couldn't save everyone. Those brothers crumbled under the weight of their failures and he didn't want to face the same crushing defeat. 

Wally checked his room with great care, always keeping his back to the wall as he inched his way in. None of his traps were disturbed and yet he had the feeling that someone had been in his room. He suppressed a flinch when the closet door opened with a bang and was already swinging a metal bat when he saw Robin's mischievous face frozen in time. He sighed and quickly hid the bat behind his back and waited for time to catch up before shooting him an unimpressed look. He was not playing Robin's game right now, he had things to do. Roy was right, he enabled him too much.  
As if a speedster could get taken by surprise.  
He made his way over to his bed dropping the bat onto the mattress without a cafe and snagged his laptop off of his desk. He checked his emails, seeing a few from Bobby that he archived for latter perusal.  
Today was not a good day, not at all.  
He didn't want to watch from afar anymore, he's grown attached to these people from his visions. They'd never know him, but he knew them. Dean and Sam Winchester were good people.  
Kind and soft when they needed to be, mostly to one another. Life has not been kind to them in order to prepare them for this trial. But Wally wanted to give them a fighting chance. He wanted them to be happy.  
He didn't want them to live each day as if it was just that, a day. They hadn't even begin to live just yet.  



End file.
